The Course of True Love
by AstridMikaelson
Summary: The course of true love does not run smoothly especially for a princess and a pirate. The rating is for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own nothing, sadly enough, all characters belong to their respective owners, which isn't me, unfortunately.

A/N: this is an AU story so some of our bleoved characters may seem a tad OC at times an it is done on purpose. (don't worry i will keep them as close to their characters as i possibly can but since Emma has grown up in the Enchanted Forest in this story her charater will be the one that is the most OC of them all.)

The Course of True Love

Every fairy tale that we have ever read always starts with the words 'Once Upon a Time…' and in this instance the words couldn't be more true. For once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess who was the product of the truest of true love. Her name was Emma, and she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Their love having given birth to a powerful being. A being that was destined to find her own true love but in the most unlikely of places and in the most unlikely of persons. A being that was destined to bring happiness to those who had given up on ever finding their own happy ever after. And so our story begins in the Enchanted Forest on the eve of Princess Emma's eighteenth birthday. A day that the young princess would not soon forget. For it was on this day that she would meet the love of her life, her true love. But the course of true love never runs smoothly, especially for those who are not looking for it. And so it will be for our lovely princess and the man that steals her heart. A man that has only known love once in his life and lost it tragically to unforeseen circumstances. He isn't looking for love when he meets our princess but then again neither is she…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own nothing, sadly enough, all characters belong to their respective owners, which isn't me, unfortunately.

A/N: this is an AU story so some of our bleoved characters may seem a tad OC at times an it is done on purpose. (don't worry i will keep them as close to their characters as i possibly can but since Emma has grown up in the Enchanted Forest in this story, her charater will be the one that is the most OC of them all.) I also want to thank Hipogriff-tamer for beta'ing this for me. I also wanted to say that i am aware that i have changed a few small details from the original canon it's done on purpose.

The Course of True Love

Chapter 1

Emma, Crown Princess of Misthaven, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, stood in her chamber looking at the dress that she was supposed to wear tomorrow at her birthday ball in disgust. It wasn't like she didn't like the ocean blue confection before her, it was just that she hated dressing up in frilly dresses, only doing so to appease her beloved mother. She would rather spend her days out riding on her favorite horse or even out sparing with her father's soldiers, but alas she spent far to much time indoors learning how too run the kingdom from her mother. It was only on rare occasions that she got time to herself and it was in those moments that she dreamed of adventure.

Adventure. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she thought of that single word. How she dreamed to leave everything behind if only a while, to explore the other realms she had only ever read about. She wanted to find her true love in the most unexpected way just like her parents. However, she knew that she would be unable to do so, stuck as she was behind the castle walls and watched like a prized steed. She didn't think it was fair that her parents got to find each other but she wasn't allowed the same. Just thinking about her parent's path to true love made her smile but that smile never lasted long when she recalled the way her parents acted whenever she even asked to leave the castle grounds. In some ways she could understand their need to protect her but it wasn't right that they kept her locked away from the world. Between the two of them she was nearly an unstoppable force. Her mother had taught her how to survive alone in the woods and her father had taught her how to protect herself with a sword. She was skilled with both the bow and arrow as well as an accomplished swordswoman, besting the fiercest of her father's soldiers, so it made no sense to her that they wouldn't let her out of their sight. It wasn't like she couldn't protect herself because even with all their training she also had magic on her side. All she wanted was to find the one she was meant to be with, the one man that would love her so completely she would never feel alone again. For even though she had her family constantly around her and she knew she shouldn't feel lonely she was, she didn't really have anyone to talk to other than the serving staff and her ladies maid. She didn't really have any friends other than her parents and their friends who had helped overthrow her mother's step mother, the Evil Queen.

Sighing, she turned from the dress to stare out her chamber window, which overlooked the sea. She didn't understand why she felt so drawn to the sea. Why she longed to sail its vast expanses. As she continued to stare out the window she wished she could leave everything behind to just be a normal girl for once and not a princess. Turning from the window, she quickly changed into her riding clothes and grabbed the satchel containing her book on the different realms and a small snack should she get hungry then left the room. She needed to clear her head and focus on anything but the upcoming ball.

Rushing out of the castle she made it to the stables without being seen, thankfully. Once there she quickly saddled her horse before mounting and quickly riding away from the palace grounds. She made her way to her favorite spot overlooking the harbor, where she could see the different ships coming into port. She silently wondered where those ships had hailed from and what kind of adventures the sailors aboard said ships had been on. She could only imagine what they had seen, wishing that one day she could visit the far off places she had only ever read about.

Sighing, she settled herself on the ground and just looked out at the open sea her chin resting on her raised knees a sense of longing filling her soul. She allowed her eyes to close as her mind drifted. She gasped softly when she saw a rather roguish looking man come into her vision. Shocked her eyes flew open and she scanned the area around her. Not seeing anyone around she allowed the tension that had suddenly flared up to settle, relief filling her heart. But she couldn't help wondering why her mind had conjured such a vision. Who was he? Shaking her head she stood and looked back out towards the harbor noticing that a new ship had come in while her mind had wandered. Curious, she mounted her horse and made her way to the harbor her mind still unable to come up with any explanations as to why she had seen such a man in her vision when that had never happened to her before. _What could it mean?_ She asked herself as she rode.

Upon reaching the docks she dismounted and tied off her horse. She made her way through the throngs of people milling about as she found her way to the newest ship in the harbor. Upon reaching it she was a bit surprised to find that it wasn't just any ship, no, the ship that she stood facing was none other than the _Jolly Roger_ , Captain Hook's infamous ship. That meant that if his ship was here then so was he. An unexpected anger boiled up from deep inside her. How dare he show his face in her kingdom after what he helped the Evil Queen do! Her mother's best friend, her godmother, and the Dark One's wife, Belle, had been abducted and locked in a tower because of said pirate! It had taken both her parents and Rumplestiltskin to rescue her. Surely, he knew that Belle's husband was not exactly a forgiving man. No, if Rumple knew that Hook was in the kingdom the man would surely kill the famed pirate without so much as a blink. But for some reason, the thought of the famed pirate dying by the Dark One's hand left her feeling hallow.

Pushing the thought aside she was curious as to why he was here in the first place. So, she did the one thing she thought she would never do, she made her way to the tavern that was only a stone's throw from the docked ship.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Captain Killian Jones, more notably known as Captain Hook, lowered the scope from his eye after examining the harbor that the _Jolly Roger_ was coming upon. After nearly eighteen years away from Misthaven he was finally returning. He was finally going to get his revenge on the one who had taken not only his hand but the woman he had loved as well. Looking down at his right wrist he allowed himself to get lost in the old memories that fueled his need for revenge. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of her. His Milah. He didn't really care that she had run from her life as a wife to a coward to join him and his crew aboard his ship. But he would never forgive the way she had died at the hands of her spurned husband. He had ripped her heart from her chest and crushed it right in front of him. He had been forced to watch her die and he had not been able to stop it. For that alone he would kill the man. The loss of his hand though had come as a shock. He had simply take a job from the Evil Queen. He didn't know at the time that damn Crocodile had found a woman who could possibly love him. How was he supposed to know that?! All he knew was the queen wanted to hurt the Crocodile and he had agreed to help, since he had yet to find a way to kill the man. His punishment for the deed had been the loss of his hand and practically been banished from his homeland.

Raising the scope once more he scanned the harbor then over the surrounding land, stopping briefly when he saw someone standing on the crest of the hill overlooking the harbor. He couldn't tell if the one standing there was a man or a woman but the strange feeling he got in his gut told him that this person, whoever they were, was going to change his life forever. And if there was one thing he trusted it was not to ignore what his gut told him. Lowering the scope he told the crew to prepare to make port and then handed the wheel of the ship over to his first mate before retreating to his cabin. He didn't quite understand why the feeling of anticipation was gnawing at him.

He waited until the crew had departed the ship before he himself left. The feeling of anticipation only grew stronger once her stepped off his ship. Looking around to be sure there were no royal guards in sight he was surprised to see a young woman staring up at his ship in admiration but just as he was stepping forward to introduce himself he saw her expression change from admiration to extreme anger and he wondered what could have made the woman so angry. He knew that he had never met this young woman before so he could not have possibly have harmed her, but something was drawing him to her. However, he was not in the mood to deal with an angry female at the moment and decided that a hasty retreat was in order. Though he didn't know who she was, he knew better than to approach an angry woman.

He moved to the tavern not far from the dock and found his entire crew within already spending their money. Laughing he joined them determined to not think of the young blonde woman who he had seen admiring his ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i own nothing, sadly enough, all characters belong to their respective owners, which isn't me, unfortunately.

A/N: this is an AU story so some of our bleoved characters may seem a tad OC at times an it is done on purpose. (don't worry i will keep them as close to their characters as i possibly can but since Emma has grown up in the Enchanted Forest in this story, her charater will be the one that is the most OC of them all.) I also want to thank Hipogriff-tamer for beta'ing this for me. I also wanted to say that i am aware that i have changed a few small details from the original canon it's done on purpose.

The Course of True Love

Chapter 2

 _He moved to the tavern not far from the dock and found his entire crew within already spending their money. Laughing, he joined them determined to not think of the young blonde woman who he had seen admiring his ship._

He looked up as someone entered the tavern. Shock was the first thing that showed on his face. He had not expected to see the young woman that had been admiring his ship again but here she was striding into the tavern with a confidence that he couldn't help but admire. He watched her find a table in the corner away from everyone. Yet, her position was advantage for her because from where she sat she could see everything in the vast room. When he got a good look at her face he was shocked even more and he couldn't help but ask himself why the crown princess was out here with no one to guard her. Placing his tankard on the bar, he walked over to where she was sitting.

"Now what do we have here?" he asked startling her out of her thoughts.

Emma, had been aware of someone's eyes on her from the moment she entered the tavern but she was not expecting the voice that broke into her thoughts nor the man that was suddenly standing before her. _It was him! The man from her vision._ She had to hold back her shocked gasp before she answered, "I would move if I were you." She had noticed the hook the moment she glanced up at him and knew who stood before her and she was not going to fall for his charm.

Hook was a little surprised by the venom in her voice but he brushed it aside and continued to bate her, "And why would I do that, love?" his trademark smirk gracing his lips.

"Because I would hate to wipe the floor with you, that's why. Wouldn't want to ruin your good looks now would I?" she returned in the same tone as before.

"So the lass has some fight in her. Well, I hate to disappoint you, love, but I very much doubt that you could beat me in a fight. I am Captain Hook after all."

"I know who you are, pirate!" she gritted out her eyes flaring in anger. "But it certainly looks like someone bested you before," she returned glancing down to his hooked hand.

"Now, princess, you had best run home before you find yourself in a predicament that you have no way of getting out of," he returned his voice turning hard as he glared at her.

"Who says I couldn't get out of anything you throw at me?" she stood nearly toe to toe with him as she ground out the words.

"Well, in that case," he started pulling her around and placing his dagger at her throat. "I would love to see how you get yourself out of this, princess."

Emma smirked unseen by the man and faked a faint in order to get out of his hold before unsheathing his sword and turning back towards him pointing it at his throat causing him to still instantly.

"Now let's not be to hasty, love," he said trying to get her to put the sword down. He had not encountered a woman as feisty as her since Milah. There was just something drawing him to this blonde woman. The feeling that he had on the ship before docking came back in a rush and he knew that this young woman was going to change his life forever.

"I will have you know I have bested men far fiercer than you Captain. I will not hesitate to defend myself. I am quite capable of handling a sword or would you care for a demonstration?" she asked the latter sweetly.

Deciding that he would humor the lass, "I suppose if you can best me lass, I will grant you one favor."

"What kind of favor?" she asked curiously.

"I guess you will have to wait and see," he said , "Now would it be too much trouble to return my sword, princess?"

She returned the sword to him and he called for one of the patrons to give her one of their blades. He was going to take down the cocky princess and he was going to do it swiftly. After receiving a blade and testing its weight and balance and deeming it good she turned to face the irritating pirate that had somehow managed to get under her skin in such a short time.

She was prepared for the first blow blocking it nearly effortlessly which in turn shocked the pirate and he raised an eyebrow as he watched her, calculating his next move as they circled each other. Before to long Emma had him on his back his own dagger at his throat. "Care to surrender Captain?" she asked sweetly.

"How did you do that?" he asked after nodding.

She got off him and held out her hand to help him up off the floor. "My father is an excellent swordsman, Captain. He taught me well." Just then the bell tolled and she glanced up not realizing that she had been out so late. "I have to go, see you around Captain." She handed the blade she had borrowed back to its owner and then left the tavern in a rush leaving Hook staring after her.

"Captain?" Smee dared say moments later.

"What?"

"Are you really going to do her a favor?"

"Of course, I am a gentleman after all, even if I am a pirate. She bested me, Smee, without much effort I might add."

"And you didn't just let her win?"

"No, I didn't. That was all her," he whispered nearly to himself. He left the tavern and walked back to his ship his mind on the green eyed princess. He didn't know why but he desperately wanted to see her again. He suddenly recalled that there was a ball being held the following night for her birthday if he had heard correctly. He knew what he had to do. He was going to see his princess again if it was the last thing he ever did. With that thought in mind he boarded his ship and headed for his cabin a plan forming in his head.

Emma raced back to where she had left her horse and quickly mounted before racing back to the castle. She hoped that her parents had not noticed her absence. She managed to make it back and to her room before her mother came in.

"Emma, where have you been all day?" Snow asked her daughter after noticing that she had on her riding clothes.

"I went for a ride Mother."

"I see…Emma, you know you can tell me anything and I can see that there is something you are not telling me."

Emma sighed. She should have known her perceptive mother would notice something was different about her. "I left the grounds and went to the docks," she finally told her mother.

"Emma! What have we told you about leaving the grounds! It dangerous!"

"I was in no danger,Mother. I can take care of myself. You and Father made sure of that, but I can't stay cooped up here. You tell me all the time that a good ruler needs to know their people, but how can I do that if you won't let me out of your sight? I long for adventure, I crave it even. I want what you and Father have. I want to find my own true love and I have a feeling that I will not find him cooped up here in the castle, Mother. He is out there I know it. I can feel it."

"You met someone today didn't you?" Snow asked knowingly coming to stand beside her daughter who had moved to her chamber window.

"Yes," she sighed. She still didn't understand the strange pull she had felt with the pirate's presence. By all rights she should hate him after what he had done but after meeting him in person she couldn't seem to find it in herself to do so. If anything she wished she could see him again.

"Well, who is he?"

"You will not approve, Mother. But I have a feeling that he means something to me but I don't know what. I feel drawn to him for some reason. But to answer your question, Mother, I met Captain Hook."

She turned to face her mother when she heard her mother gasp. "Emma please tell me he didn't do any thing to you."

"Of course not, Mother. If anything he found out just exactly how well I can defend myself."

"Emma! You didn't."

"I'm afraid I did, Mother. Now if you don't mind I need to rest. I seem to have a ball to prepare for tomorrow."

With that Snow kissed her daughter goodnight and left Emma to her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i own nothing, sadly enough, all characters belong to their respective owners, which isn't me, unfortunately.

A/N: this is an AU story so some of our beloved characters may seem a tad OC at times an it is done on purpose. (don't worry i will keep them as close to their characters as i possibly can but since Emma has grown up in the Enchanted Forest in this story, her charater will be the one that is the most OC of them all.) I also want to thank Hipogriff-tamer for beta'ing this for me. I also wanted to say that i am aware that i have changed a few small details from the original canon it's done on purpose.

The Course of True Love

Chapter 3

 _With that Snow kissed her daughter goodnight and left Emma to her thoughts._

Snow White walked out of her daughters chamber in deep thought. She knew that Emma didn't understand why she felt drawn to the pirate she had bested that night, but having fallen in love herself at her daughter's age, she knew why Emma was drawn to the pirate. She wasn't sure how she felt about her daughter falling for a pirate, she would have preferred a nobleman at least if not a prince, but she did know that you didn't get to choose who your heart chooses to love. She soon found herself standing on the balcony overlooking the courtyard when a blue light manifested itself before her then dissipated leaving behind the human sized Blue Fairy.

"Blue!"

"Your Highness," the fairy greeted her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"It's about Emma," the fairy began.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked

"Nothing is wrong, your Highness, I just wanted to let you know that she has found her true love just as I said she would when she was a babe."

"You mean…"

"Yes, your Highness, the pirate is her true love, though it will take a while before the two of them see it. But the beginning of their love story has just begun."

"But he's a pirate, Blue!"

"I am aware of what is now but he wasn't always a pirate, your Highness. He was once an officer in King George's navy. He was an honorable man who turned to piracy after his brother's death at the hands of the king. He is worthy of our princess, your Highness. He just needs to remember who he once was."

Snow thought about the fairies words then said, "You know Charming is not going to like this turn of events, don't you?"

"But I have faith that both you and Emma will get him to see it," with those words the fairy disappeared it a shower of blue light.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The following morning Snow and Charming were in the library discussing the appearance of Captain Hook when Snow chirped, "Perhaps we should invite him to the castle."

Her husband looked at her in slight horror at the suggestion. "Are you crazy? He kidnapped the Dark One's betrothed! He helped the Evil Queen and lost his hand in the process. The man is hellbent on revenge Snow… he can't be trusted!"

"I am aware of that Charming, but everyone needs a second chance. Even Captain Hook. Perhaps he isn't as bad as we have heard he is. How do we know if Regina didn't steal his heart and force him to help her? We both know how depraved she was. And Emma is Rumpelstiltskin's goddaughter. He dotes on her like she was his own. He wants her to be happy just as we do. I very much doubt he could hurt the man that she loves when all is said and done. Besides what if we offered Hook…I don't know…a pardon, in return for his help?"

"And you really think he will take it? He's a pirate Snow! All he thinks about is treasure. I will not lay my daughter's life in the hands of someone like him, besides I can't believe that you think that he is our daughter's true love. It's not possible."

"Yes, I am well aware of what he is but I also know that he has a place in our daughter's heart even if she doesn't know it yet. We may not like it but who are we to stand in the way of love? Besides, who is to say that she won't be his greatest treasure?"

"Snow, I know you believe he can change but…I can't let my baby girl….he could hurt her, Snow. Besides that, they don't love each other!" her husband protested.

"No, they don't, but who is to say they won't? Charming, our daughter is right. She will not find her true love cooped up here. She needs time to find herself and her own happy ending. I don't like it any more than you do…." she stopped for a moment before remembering the conversation she had had with Blue the night before, "Charming, do you remember what the Blue Fairy told us when she was born."

"Yes, she told us that Emma would find her true love in the most unlikely of places, and that she would met him on the eve of her eighteenth birthday."

"And you don't think in a tavern by the harbor is an unusual place for a princess to meet her true love?" she asked her husband softly.

"But, Snow…he's a pirate!"

"That he is, but I believe that at one time he was more than that. I believe he is a man of honor. He will take care of her, Charming. At least give him a chance to prove himself."

"I still don't like it, Snow."

"It will be okay. Trust her. She can take care of herself," Snow stated laying a hand on his arm.

"Well, then I suppose we need to have said pirate brought in," Charming stated with a sigh. He never could deny his wife anything.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma awoke the morning of her birthday deep in thought. Her dreams the evening before having been filled with one single person. A pirate to be exact but not just any pirate. No, she had dreamed of Captain Hook, the pirate who had gotten under her skin in so short a time it was unbelievable. No man had ever affected her so in so short a time. There was just something about him that she found intriguing. Simply put, he was an enigma to her, she had never in all of her life met anyone like him. He had tried to charm her when he had first approached her in the tavern and she didn't want to accept that it had almost worked. His voice alone had gotten to her and she found herself wondering what the sound of her name on his lips would be like. Shaking her head she continued to think about her dream and the man who had been front and center of the whole thing.

As she lay there she thought of how she had challenged him to a duel. She knew it was a stupid thing to do considering his reputation but she had done it anyway. She also knew that even though she had bested him he had let her win. She knew when her opponent was putting in an effort to actually best her and he had not. Her fathers soldiers actually tried to best her, the pirate on the other hand had been playing with her. If anything, he was testing her, that much had been obvious to her. Still she was curious as to why. Why had he let her win? She knew that she had taken him by surprise during their duel but if the stories about him were true then there was no way she could have bested him without really trying and she had put very little effort in during their duel. She began to wonder if his offer of a favor if she bested him was even valid now.

Sighing, she got up and began to get herself ready for the day.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Hook was awakened the following morning to shouting on the deck above him. Groggily he sat up cursing the fact that he shouldn't have drank so much the night before. Dressing quickly, he left his cabin and made his way to the deck where all the commotion was. Upon closing the door leading to his quarters he found himself standing face to face with the castle guard. "Bloody Hell," he cursed under his breath.

"What in the blazes is going on?" he growled as he stared down the guard wearing the royal crest.

"Captain Hook?" the guard asked.

"Aye," he answered a bit perplexed by the fact that the guard wasn't drawing his sword on him.

"Your presence is requested by their majesties…. immediately."

Hook raised an eyebrow at that. What in the blazes did the royals want with him?

"And why would I…a humble pirate…be invited to attend their majesties?"

"You will find out when you get there. We are to escort you there, Captain. You can either come willingly or we were told to use force."

Curious as to why his presence had been requested he agreed to accompany the guards back the castle.

Upon arriving he was shown not into the throne room as he had expected but into what appeared to be a library.

"Your majesties, Captain Hook as requested," the guard said before bowing and leaving Hook alone with the king and queen.

Snow and Charming stared down at the famed pirate, Charming in disgust and Snow with kindness. "Captain, we have a request to ask of you," Snow began.

"And what do you wish of me, milady?"

"I believe you met my daughter yesterday, Captain. I wish to thank you for not harming her…"

"Ah, the lass that bested me, though I have to say I did let her win that fight."

"Well, that was kind of you but she told me of the encounter and I will tell you now that if you had not just thrown the fight she most likely would have bested you anyway."

"So, she told me…And I am here because you wanted to thank me? I find that hard to believe, milady."

"You are here because we have a request. We believe that you are the only one who could provide the safe passage she needs on her journey, Captain," Charming bit out. He still was not convinced that this was a good idea but he trusted both his daughter and his wife.

"What in the blazes are you going on about? What journey?"

"We are giving our daughter exactly what she wants for her birthday, Captain," Snow stated softly.

"And that requires my help?"

"Yes, because we are giving her a chance to go out and see the world but we need someone who will see to it that she is looked after. That is where you come in. She told me last night that she feels drawn to you. She doesn't understand why but I do. It is for this reason alone that I trust you with her life, Captain."

Hook was shocked by the queen's words. So, the feeling wasn't one-sided after all. Interesting. "And if I do this. What exactly do I get in return?" he questioned looking between the royal couple.

"A royal pardon, Captain, for both you and your men, and more if what I think will happen between my daughter and yourself occurs."

"And what exactly do you think will occur, milady?"

"I believe that you are her true love." Snow stated with a small smile.

Her words threw the poor pirate for a loop. It wasn't that he didn't believe in true love, because he did, it was just that he could not believe what the queen was telling him. He couldn't believe that they though that he, Captain Hook, famed pirate was their daughter's true love. It was unheard of, yet the feeling he had the night prior told him that she meant something to him and he wanted to know what it was. "What would you have me do?" he finally asked.

"We ask that you attend the ball tonight, Captain. We don't expect her to go off with a complete stranger. We would like you to get to know her tonight and then on the morrow we will see her to you ship. I trust that you can prepare for her arrival in time?"

"Aye…" was all he could manage. Before he turned to go he asked, "And what of the Dark One?"

"We were wondering when you would bring him up. He will not harm you while you are here and we ask that you do the same. We know about your quest for revenge, Captain. But revenge will not bring back what you have lost. Rumplestiltskin is a changed man. Not only is the Dark One married, he is also our daughter's godfather. We would hate to see you harmed Captain, especially if we are right in our assumption of what you are to our daughter."

"I can promise no harm will come to the man as long as he does not confront me, your Highness." With those words Hook turned and left the room.

He walked out of the library and was escorted back to his ship by the same guard. His mind was spinning. He still could not wrap his head around the fact that the queen thought he, Captain Killian "Hook" Jones, was her daughter's true love. He wanted to dispute the idea but something in him couldn't seem too. He was drawn to the young woman and apparently she was just as drawn to him, if her mothers words were true. He had thought that Milah had been his true love but as he thought about it he realized that she wasn't, as he had never felt as drawn to her as he was to the young princess. True, the two of them both possessed the fiery spirit he enjoyed seeing in a lass but the princess's fighting spirit was one he had, as of now, not encountered in his long life. Swiping his right hand through his hair he wondered why now, after nearly three hundred years, he had finally found the one he was meant to be with.

Walking into his cabin, after being told that he would be escorted back to the castle that night for the ball, he sat down on his bunk just thinking about what was to come in the light of day.

He knew that once a person found their true love it was nearly impossible to ignore the attraction to the other. How was he going to survive however long it would be on this journey the princess was going on? He prided himself on being a gentleman but if she really was his true love then he was going to be in for a long and torturous few weeks or even months. He was already drawn to her and she to him… it would be nearly impossible not to act on those feelings on the journey ahead. He wished that the first mate's cabin wasn't in such close proximity to his.

Leaving his cabin he went to the helm and addressed the crew whom he knew were curious as to why he had been called to the castle.

"Men, it seems we have an assignment from the king and queen. As of tomorrow, we will be escorting the crown princess to anywhere she wishes to go. Smee, I am sorry to say but for the duration of this journey you will be staying with the rest of the crew as the princess will be taking your quarters. I expect them to be ready by morning."

"Of course Captain," Smee answered

"Captain, may we ask if that is the only reason for your presence at the castle?" one of the men asked fear in his voice for even voicing the thought.

"It seems I have been invited to the princess's ball," he answered with a small smirk.

"Now I expect this ship to be spotless by the morrow," with that he returned to his quarters to get ready for the night to come.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma groaned as she left her chamber. She should have known her parents would have placed a guard to escort her everywhere after the last nights events. She quickly made her way to the great hall and grabbed a bite to eat before making her escape to the garden. As she sat and thought about the night before she wondered it she would ever see her pirate again. Wait her pirate where in the world did that thought come from? Yet, she could help the smile that surfaced at the thought.

She was not looking forward to the ball which was only in a few hours. If she could she would find a way to simply not attend but since it was for her birthday she didn't see that happening. She was not looking forward to being stuffed into a corset for the evening, nor being sought after like a prize to be won. She especially was not looking forward to seeing Baelfire. Her godfather's son had been hinting that he wanted to court her for years now and now that she was of age she had a feeling he was going to ask her tonight at the ball. It wasn't that she didn't like him but she only saw him as a friend or even a brother, there was no way she could see him as anything else.

"Princess, it is time to go in. The ball is in only an hour," the guard said interrupting her thoughts.

Sighing she stood and made her way into the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i own nothing, sadly enough, all characters belong to their respective owners, which isn't me, unfortunately.

A/N: this is an AU story so some of our beloved characters may seem a tad OC at times an it is done on purpose. (don't worry i will keep them as close to their characters as i possibly can but since Emma has grown up in the Enchanted Forest in this story, her charater will be the one that is the most OC of them all.) I also want to thank Hipogriff-tamer for beta'ing this for me. I also wanted to say that i am aware that i have changed a few small details from the original canon it's done on purpose.

The Course of True Love

Chapter 4

Emma groaned as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Her hair which she normally wore in a braid was now piled on top of her hear in an intercut riot of curls which had been pinned artfully behind her head, and she wore ocean blue dress that had an off the shoulder sleeve with a sweetheart neckline and wasn't as frilly as she had once thought, but it still sparkled. She looked like…well like a princess from a fairy story, the only thing missing was a tiara. She stares at herself in the mirror wondering why she had allowed her mother to talk her into this. She knew that every man at the ball was only going to stare at her…well her chest as they were want to do anytime she attended one of her parents many balls and she was frankly tires of it. She wished for once that someone would take an interest in her and not her figure. She sighed as she heard her mother step into the room.

"Emma, you look positively radiant!" Snow stared at her daughter with a small smile on her face. Emma truly did look radiant in the dress she had picked out for her.

"Thank you, Mother," she replied politely as she turned to acknowledge her mother's presence in the room.

"Now for the finishing touch," Snow said coming to stand before her daughter. "This was my mother's, and now it belongs to you," she said placing on her daughter's head a diamond tiara that nearly matched her own. After placing it in her daughters curls she stepped back to take in her daughter's beauty.

"I…Mother…" Emma gasped when she looked at herself in the mirror again. Now she truly did look like a princess.

"Now dear, I have some news for you. You will be escorted to the ball tonight, but not by myself or your father," Snow said with a small grin on her face

"Then who?" Emma asked praying silently that her mother would not mention the name Baelfire.

"It's someone who you know if only briefly, but I do not think you will be disappointed, my darling daughter. He is waiting outside your chamber to take you down to the ballroom." With those words Snow turned an walked out of the room.

"Mother…" Emma began but didn't get to finish her sentence as her mother had made a hasty retreat. "What are you up to, Mother?" she asked into the now empty room.

Sighing, she decided that she had stalled long enough and made her way to her chamber door just as there was a soft knock. She slowly opened the door and just barely managed to hold back a scream when she was met by the same said pirate that had plagued her dreams the night before. "You?!"

Hook was enchanted by the beauty that stood before him. She looked every inch the princess she was but he knew that underneath she was the same fiery woman who had challenged him to a duel in the tavern the night before. The feelings she invoked within him the night before seem to grow stronger the longer he stared at her. "Aye, your Highness. It seems that I have the eminence privilege to be your escort this evening," he stated after he was able to speak then gave her a courtly bow showing her that he was more than just a pirate but also a gentleman.

Emma wasn't sure what to think. What in the world were her parents thinking? Why would they allow the pirate into the castle and apparently invited him to her birthday ball, to boot? She took in his appearance slowly. He was dressed in a tan jacket with a white button up shirt with a well tied cravat around his neck and black trousers with polished knee-high boots. His necklaces were nowhere to be seen but the rings were still on his fingers as well as the earring in his right earlobe. She also noticed that he was not sporting his famous hook. She couldn't help but think he cleaned up nicely and she tried to ignore the feelings he invoked in her.

"So, may I, Princess?" he said placing his right palm out towards her.

"On one condition, pirate," she said with a small smirk.

"And that would be, lass?"

"You do not for one minute leave my side this evening. There is someone down there that really wants to court me though I have no wish for him to court me."

"And who is this paragon of a man who wishes to pay court to you, Princess?" Hook asked a tinge of jealousy in his tone.

Emma was slightly taken aback by his tone and had to hide a smile. He was jealous and it made her giddy just thinking about it. Maybe he returned her feelings then if the thought of her with someone else had caused such a strong reaction from him. Knowing that he was waiting for an answer she spoke softly, "He is the son of my godfather, Rumplestiltskin. His name is Baelfire. He has been hinting for months that he would be asking to pay me court on my eighteenth birthday. Even though we are close he is too much like a brother to me for me to say yes."

"So, you wish to make it seem that I am the one courting you then, Princess? I don't know if I should feel flattered or not, lass," he joked with a playful smirk and mischief dancing in his clear blue eyes.

Emma wondered why the thought of him courting her didn't upset her but instead excited her. "If it would not be to much trouble. You do after all owe me a favor and this is what I would wish for you to do."

"That I do, lass. Well, I can't very well take back my words now can I, that would truly be in bad form. And seeing as how I am a gentleman, I will do as your Highness bids," he said the smirk still in place. "Well, then your Highness, shall we?"

She placed her hand in his and they made their way to the ballroom. When they arrived at the double doors leading into the ballroom she stopped him. "Captain, thank you. I mean it. I don't know what my parents promised you to get you here tonight but thank you for being here," she said softly.

"I would have shown up even if they had not asked to join the festivities tonight, Princess."

"Why?" she asked shocked by his words.

"Because, I needed to see you again. I am drawn to you, Princess. I don't know why but I am and I really would like to know why," he told her, keeping it a secret that he knew exactly why he was drawn to her especially after the talk he had had with her parents earlier in the day.

"You…you are…I…Captain…I.." she couldn't seem to form a full sentence so great was her shock.

"I think you can call me by my name, Princess, especially if we are to pretend that I am courting you."

"And that would be?"

"It's Killian. Killian Jones."

"Killian," she said testing the name and finding that she liked it very much it suited him.

He was surprised by how much he had wanted to hear his names fall from her lips as he stopped and stared down at her in wonder.

"Well, since we are trying to be on friendly terms, Killian, I think it only fair that you call me Emma. That is if you want to," she stated hastily before adding, "Though if you would like, you may call me by my nickname of Swan."

"Swan, it suits you, Princess," he said with a grin when he noticed her blush.

Emma couldn't help it, she had imagined what her name would sound like falling from his lips but nothing had really prepared her for the rush of feelings that tore through her when it actually happened.

"Now, shall we, Swan?" he said just as the doors opened to introduce the pair.

They made their way into the room and sure enough a man came up to them almost immediately. He felt her stiffen almost instantly and he gently placed a comforting hand on her back letting her know that he was there.

"Baelfire," she said stiffly.

"Emma, I.. that is may talk to you alone please?" he asked nervously.

"I am afraid that I can't, Baelfire. You see I have just told this gentleman here that he can court me as he asked so eloquently only this morning. I am sorry," with that Killian lead her over to her parents.

"Thank you, Killian," she whispered as they made their way to her parent's side.

"You're welcome, Swan," he returned just as softly.

Her mother and father then stood up from their thrones and the room quieted immediately. "Ladies and Gentleman of the court, we would like to thank you for coming tonight. As you know tonight we are celebrating our daughter's birthday. We are also giving her the one thing she wants the most." Her mother said in a strong voice as she addressed the gathered throng.

Emma, turned and looked at her parents in shock. No, they didn't…they were really going to give her, her most desired wish.

"Emma, last night you told me something that I didn't want to hear. But my darling daughter, you are right. You will not find your happy ending behind these walls. I know of your need to go out and explore and so that is what we are giving you, and the good captain by your side has so kindly offered his ship for your use."

Emma looked between her parents and Killian not sure she was hearing correctly. "You are going to let me go?" she asked so softly her parents almost didn't hear her.

"Yes," Charming said in a resigned tone. He still wasn't happy about letting his daughter leave with the pirate but he also knew that his wife was right. Emma would not find her happy ending cooped up behind the castle walls. "Your mother is right, you cannot rule those whom you know nothing about. We taught you well, and you know how to defend yourself, Emma."

Emma threw herself into her father's arms. "Thank you, thank you," she whispered over and over again.

"You are welcome, my darling daughter. Now, go enjoy the rest of the evening you leave in the morning."

She smiled at her parents and then turned to the man that was going to make her wish come true, "Dance with me, Captain?"

"It would be my honor, your Highness," he stated with a bow.

He led her onto the dance floor. "So, this was why my parents invited you here," she said softly as he swept her into a waltz.

"Well, it's part of the reason why," he stated softly.

"And the other reason?" she asked surprised by the grace with which he danced the waltz.

"I think we already discussed the other reason, Swan. Besides we will have plenty of time to talk in the weeks to come, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose you are right. But why did you offer your ship?"

"I didn't exactly. It was more of a request that I allow you onto the ship for however long you needed to use it."

"I see. So, you really don't want me on the ship, do you?" she asked a bit hurt.

He immediately saw the hurt in her eyes as well as in her voice and he quickly tried to rectify his words, "No, I do, Swan. Especially now. In fact, had you come to the harbor to ask that favor of me I would have still offered you the use of my ship, lass."

She looked up at him startled by his answer, "You would?"

"Aye, lass, I would have. I told you I want to know why I am drawn to you. Why I can't seem to go even a few hours without seeing you."

She gasped softly at the declaration and gave him a small smile before she asked, "Killian, I think I need some air, would you mind accompanying me to the balcony?"

"Of course," he said leading her to the open doors of the balcony.

"Killian, I think I should tell you that I seem drawn to you too. No one has ever caught my attention like you have. I too would like to know why we seem so drawn to each other. Maybe it's fate."

"I suppose we will have to wait and see won't we, Swan," he said with a small smile.

"Yes, I suppose I will," she agreed with a small laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i own nothing, sadly enough, all characters belong to their respective owners, which isn't me, unfortunately.

A/N: this is an AU story so some of our beloved characters may seem a tad OC at times an it is done on purpose. (don't worry i will keep them as close to their characters as i possibly can but since Emma has grown up in the Enchanted Forest in this story, her charater will be the one that is the most OC of them all.) I also want to thank Hipogriff-tamer for beta'ing this for me. I also wanted to say that i am aware that i have changed a few small details from the original canon it's done on purpose.

The Course of True Love

Chapter 5

Baelfire watched as the pirate returned to the ballroom with Emma. He was seething with jealousy. Emma was supposed to be his! Yet here she was allowing a pirate…a pirate to court her instead of him, her oldest friend. He growled under his breath as he watched the pirate pull her into a waltz. He couldn't bear it any longer and stormed towards the couple and not so gently tapped Killian's shoulder stopping the two mid-turn.

"May I cut in?" he nearly growled but managed to ask as politely as he could.

Killian looked down at the woman in his arms and saw her shake her head slightly, indicating that she had no desire to dance with the man. He wasn't happy that his dance with his princess was being interrupted but stepped aside but stayed close to his princess's side, he could sense the other man's growing jealousy and wanted to be close by in case things got out of hand.

"You will have to ask the lady," he told Baelfire stepping further back long enough for Baelfire to ask Emma to dance.

"I'm sorry Baelfire, but I promised this dance to Killian," with that she took the pirates arm and pulled him back onto the dance floor.

 _Meanwhile….._

Snow watched as her daughter returned from the balcony with the pirate. She hid a smile as she watch the two of them. She could already see the first stirrings of love between the two of them and couldn't wait for the day that the pirate came to ask for her hand. She spared a glance at her husband who was trying and failing to hide his distaste of the scene playing out in front of them.

Charming glared at the pirate whom his only child was currently dancing with. He still was not happy about the fact that a pirate was his daughter's True Love, but there was nothing that he could do about it. He only wanted his daughter's happiness and if it was with said pirate who was he to stand in the way of their budding relationship. He watched as the pirate stood protectively by his daughter's side when Baelfire came up to them and interrupted their dance. He wasn't all that thrilled that the Dark One's son also wanted to court his daughter and was actually glad when Emma rebuffed the man to continue her dance with the pirate.

"Thank you," she whispered as they began their dance once more.

"You are welcome, your Highness," he said with a small grin.

"Killian, after this dance would you mind walking me to my room. It seems I have some packing to do if I wish to leave in the morning."

"Of course, Princess," he said with a slight bowing of his head.

As soon as the dance was over he led her over to her parents so she could wish them a good night. He then escorted her out of the ballroom with her on his arm.

"Swan, where exactly do you want to go?" he asked as he walked her to her room.

"I'm not sure. There are so many places I would love to explore. I suppose I should let you decide where we go first, Captain," she said with a smile.

"So, it's Captain again is it, lass?" he asked stopping briefly to look down at her.

"Well, you are a captain are you not?" she returned with a teasing smile.

"Aye, lass, I am, but I think I prefer to hear my name on your lovely lips instead," he teased back. He was enjoying their banter far more than he thought he would.

"Alright then, Killian, though I wasn't kidding when I said you should choose first. You have seen the other realms and would have a better judgement as to which I should visit first."

"That is true, love," he said glancing down at her wondering if she caught the endearment and was surprised to see a blush begin to bloom on her pale face.

Emma blushed. It was the first time he had called her 'love' and not 'lass'. She wasn't sure what to make of it. But the endearment did have her heart racing.

"Killian?" she whispered so softly he almost didn't catch it.

He turned to face her, taking in the blush on her lovely face. "Aye, love?"

"I…that is…" she flushed brighter as she tried to get her thoughts in order.

He brushed the back of his good hand down her cheek before tilting her face up so that she was looking him in the eye. "You want to know if I meant it, don't you, my lovely Swan?" he asked somehow knowing what she was thinking about.

She could only nod as she looked into his beautiful eyes the color of the summer sky.

He gave her a small smirk before leaning in closer and whispering in her ear, "Aye, love, I do mean it." Popping the 't' at the end and causing a shiver to run through her.

 _Dear every god above this man was going to kill her_ and probably in the most tortuous way possible if the clenching in her lower abdomen was anything to go by. She let out a tiny moan and startled by the sound blushed ever more if that was even possible. She didn't know if she was relieved or not when he pulled back and began walking in the direction of her chamber pulling her along beside him.

"Goodnight, Princess," he said after they had arrived at her door.

"Goodnight, to you too, Captain. I shall see you in the morning," she said trying hard to keep herself in check as she had the sudden urge to kiss him.

"Now, milady what did I say earlier about you calling me Captain?" he asked with a teasing smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"My apologies, Captain….I mean Killian," she said softly as she tried and failed to get her clamoring emotions under control.

"You, my lovely Swan, are forgiven. Now, if I am not mistaken, you have some packing to do if you wish to leave in the morning," he stated softly as she opened her chamber door.

"Yes, I suppose I do," she returned just as softly.

He turned to go as she entered her room but stopped as he heard his name falling from her lips once more.

"Killian…thank you for staying with me tonight."

He smiled to himself before turning to face her once more. A part of him wanting to memorize every feature to be sure he would always remember this moment with her. "You're welcome, Emma," he said raising her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss to the back which in turn caused the blush that had finally receded from her face to flare up once more. Before she could say anything more he turned and made his way back to the ballroom.

Emma closed her door and leaned against it, trying hard to keep herself standing. She was quivering for some odd reason and it had stemmed from her name on his lips. She had wanted to hear it earlier when she had allowed him the use of it but instead he had gone with her nickname which had made her shiver but the unexplained desire in her now at the sound of her real name on his lips nearly had her swooning. She had to take a calming breath for straightening and going over to her wardrobe to begin packing for her travels.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

As Killian walked back to the ballroom his thoughts were solely occupied by his Swan. Yes, his, because he would kill anyone who tried to take her from him now. Pirates didn't exactly shall their treasures, and Emma was the brightest treasure he had ever been graced with; one he knew he would cherish forever but also protect with his life if need be. Maybe the queen had been right when she had said that she thought that Emma was his true love and he hers. It made sense now that he had had time to really think about it. They were drawn to each other. The princess herself had even admitted to being drawn to him at their first meeting only a few hours before. He however, after spending the entire night by her side knew that his Swan was not ready to commit herself just yet, though he knew from the way she reacted to his change of endearment that she was getting closer to the point of no return, so to speak.

Thinking about her reaction made him groan low in his throat. He had wanted so badly to kiss her but had refrained. Though that restraint had been dearly tested after hearing her tiny moan of pleasure. Yes, even though he knew she didn't know what that moan had been, in fact had been startled by it, he knew and it had nearly waylaid his carefully constructed control. He wanted her, plain and simple. But he didn't just want a tumble, no, he wanted forever. And if she truly was his True Love then forever they would have, but he refused to allow his baser self to control him. He would take things slowly for her sake.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i own nothing, sadly enough, all characters belong to their respective owners, which isn't me, unfortunately.

A/N: this is an AU story so some of our beloved characters may seem a tad OC at times an it is done on purpose. (don't worry i will keep them as close to their characters as i possibly can but since Emma has grown up in the Enchanted Forest in this story, her charater will be the one that is the most OC of them all.) I also want to thank Hipogriff-tamer for beta'ing this for me. I also wanted to say that i am aware that i have changed a few small details from the original canon it's done on purpose.

The Course of True Love

Chapter 6

Killian returned to the ballroom and was stopped by the king who asked to speak to him privately. Curious and a bit wary he followed the monarch to an antechamber off of the ballroom.

"May I ask why you have brought us here your Majesty?" he asked perplexed.

"I won't pretend that I like the idea of you being Emma's true love, Hook. You are not exactly someone I would have chosen for my little girl. However, you are a far better choice than the Dark One's son who has been quite vocal in his intentions towards my daughter."

"Thank you, your Majesty…" he was stopped as Charming held up a hand to stop his continued speech.

"I watched you with her tonight Hook. I could see that there is a spark there between the two of you and I, in good conscious, cannot ignore the fact that there is something there."

Killian tried once again to say something but the king once again waylaid him. "Hook, before you leave in the morning I need to know that you can and will protect her with your life if need be."

"I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe your Majesty…." he was interrupted before he could finish.

"And that is why you will meet me at dawn on the hill overlooking the harbor. You, pirate, are going to prove to me your worth not only for my daughter's hand later in the future but also to prove you can protect her."

Hook was surprised by the kings challenge and wondered why he had challenged him. He was an observant man and he knew that the king was not happy about allowing his only daughter to go off with him on her journey but to outright challenge a three hundred year old pirate was a bold move.

"Are you challenging me to a duel, your Majesty?" Killian asked brow raised in shock.

Charming watched the emotions cross the pirates face at his challenge. He knew it was a risky move on his part, challenging the pirate, but he needed to get the need to fight the man before him out before he did something stupid.

"Indeed, I am, Hook. I know I could find some other way to prove your worth but this is the fastest way I know how and since we do not have much time, seeing as my daughter leaves with you in the morning, it's the only way. But ever since you told Snow and I that you threw the fight with Emma, I have wondered if it was done out of some sense of guilt or something else entirely. And just so you know, you will not be throwing your fight with me."

Charming turned to go and then turned back to the still pirate. "Oh, and come alone, Captain," with those words Charming left the room leaving behind a bewildered pirate captain.

"Well that was interesting," Killian murmured before leaving the room.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The following morning Killian made his way up the hill that overlooked the harbor. His mind thinking over the past few hours. He had left the ball shortly after the talk with the king and immediately made his way back to his ship. Once there he made sure that everything was ready for the journey the following morning. Satisfied with his crews work he had made his way to his cabin thinking about his princess. She had asked that he decide where to go first and he couldn't help but oblige her. He began thinking of all the places he had seen before ending up in Neverland. He smiled as he thought of one of his favorite places in all the realms and figured she may enjoy visiting it first. That thought in mind, he plotted their course before heading to bed as he had to rise early for his duel with the king. Now as he stood waiting for the king to show up as it wasn't quite dawn yet, he couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he thought of his princess. His thoughts were interrupted at the king's approach.

"Early riser, Captain?" the king asked as he walked up to the man whom his daughter was going to be spending the next several weeks if not months with.

"Aye, your Majesty, it comes with living on a ship. A sailor is always up with the dawn," he answered as he turned towards the king.

"Shall we, begin then?" Charming asked drawing his sword.

"Are you sure about this, your Majesty?" Hook said drawing his own sword and waited. He knew from Emma that her father was a renowned swordsman but he doubted that the king would hold up under his own nearly three hundred years of experience.

He quickly parried as the king attacked, noticing immediately the same fighting style as his princess. The fight went on for nearly an hour neither man willing to back down. It wasn't until Killian had disarmed the king and had him pinned to the ground, his sword dangerously close to the kings' neck did Charming surrender.

Standing and helping the king to his feet he asked if they were good to which Charming replied, "You really did throw your fight with her didn't you?"

"Aye, your Majesty, I did."

"Why?" the king asked perplexed.

Killian cocked his head as he regarded the king before answering, "Even then, I could see something in her. Something special. I knew that she was going to change my life. So, when she challenged me to the duel I humored her. She may have boasted that she had bested men fiercer than myself but I knew that that couldn't possibly be true. I have been around a long time, your Majesty. A girl of only eighteen would be no match for someone of my experience so I allowed her to win our fight as I couldn't bring myself to harm her."

The king only nodded at the pirate's explanation before asking, "Would you be willing to continue her training while you travel with her?"

He was a little taken aback by the request, "I don't know…"

"What? Afraid she could actually defeat you in a duel, Captain?" Charming goaded.

"Not at all. It would be good for her to be able to defend herself should we run into any trouble. Not that I foresee that happening, but one never knows what adventures they will come upon on the high seas."

"So will you?"

"Aye," was the only thing Killian could say.

Silence reigned between the two men for several minutes before it was broken by Charming, "Hook, may I ask you something?"

"Aye," he returned as he turned back to look at the harbor the king joining him moments later.

"What made you decide to become a pirate? I mean Snow said something to me about you being an honorable man at one time and that got me thinking."

Killian sighed before answering. "My brother and I were both officers in the king's navy. My brother was the captain of the ship and I his second in command. The king sent us on a mission to retrieve a plant that he said had great healing properties and he wanted it to help save his soldiers during the Ogre Wars."

"And did you find such a plant?" Charming asked after Hook paused for a log moment.

"No. The plant we were sent to retrieve, that can only be found in Neverland, had no healing properties. It was a poison. A highly toxic one at that. We had met a boy that lived on the island and when my brother asked about the plant in question we were told that it was dangerous. My brother didn't believe the child and went to retrieve the plant not believing that our king would lie about our mission. I tried to tell him I had a bad feeling but he wouldn't listen to me and to prove that the king was honorable he cut himself with the plant, falling dead within moments after the poison entered his blood. I pleaded with the child to cure him but the boy said that there was only one cure but that it came with a price. In hindsight I should have listened to him but I needed my brother he was the only family I had left and I wasn't ready to lose him and begged the boy to show me how to cure my brother. After the cure was administered and Liam, that was my brother's name, returned from death we agreed that the king had no honor and my brother was determined to confront the king about the plant. We left the island and after returning to our own realm once more Liam died in my arms." Once again Killian found himself stopping his narrative to push back the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him at the memory.

"But if he was administered the cure why did he die?" Charming asked confused.

"The cure was a magical water that if consumed it would heal the victim of the plant's poison but it would also tie the drinker to the island forever. He died because he left the island. That was the price," Killian said so softly Charming almost didn't hear him.

"What happened after that?"

"We buried my brother at sea. It was then that I turned to piracy, I and any of my brother's crew who wished to join me. We renamed the ship the _Jolly Roger_ and I have been a pirate ever since."

"What about the tattoo on your arm?"

Killian absentmindedly rubbed the tattoo, wondering silently how the king even knew about it but figured that he may have seen it during their duel. He rubbed the tattoo once more before answering. "She was someone quite dear to me. I met her several years after Liam's passing. She was my first love, but alas she was also taken from me."

"I know you didn't lose your hand until you kidnapped the Dark One's betrothed. But why did you choose to go by Hook before that?"

"It was during a battle with Blackbeard that I got that moniker. I had taken a hook and brandished it with my sword during a fight. I have been known as Hook ever since. I think that is the day that Killian Jones died and Hook was born," he gave a harsh chuckle at the memory.

After a long pause Charming regarded the pirate who had gone through so much. He realized then that his wife was right. The man before him was honorable and more than worthy of his daughter's hand. "My wife was right about you. You truly are an honorable man, Hook. One I can safely say will honor my daughter as the treasure she is."

"That I will, your Majesty," he answered

"I am reminded of something my wife said yesterday during our talk with you," Charming began.

"And that would be?"

"To quote my wife, " _A royal pardon, Captain, for both you and your men, and more if what I think will happen between my daughter and yourself occurs_."

"Aye, I remember," Killian said watching the king with a keen eye.

"Do you have any idea to what she was alluding to at the end of her statement, Hook?"

"I might have figured it out, your Majesty, but I am sure you are going to enlighten me anyways."

Charming chuckled at that. "Indeed I am. My wife spoke with the Blue Fairy, who told her that Emma is your True Love and you her's. She was the one who told Snow of your background as a naval officer, Hook. After our talk with you she told me that if you and Emma were to marry she would like you to head our Navy."

Killian was taken aback for a moment not expecting that. Well, he had had an inkling that they would give him back his commission, but he never dreamed that they would give him such an honor. He then remembered what the king had said. _When, not if, they married._ They fully believed that he would wed their daughter and as he stood there looking out over the harbour he knew that he wanted nothing more. Piracy was all well and good, but he missed serving in the navy. Missed serving an honorable king. And the king who stood beside him now was honorable. He would never ask him to do anything that wasn't for the good of the kingdom. He quickly found himself answering, "I…your Majesty…I would be honored to serve an honorable king. I cannot speak for my crew but I will accept the honor your Majesty."

"Good. Of course, the honor will not be bestowed upon you until my daughter's return. Speaking of which, we will be bringing her to the harbor in a few hours. We figured that she needed her sleep after the ball last night," with those words Charming left him standing there alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i own nothing, sadly enough, all characters belong to their respective owners, which isn't me, unfortunately.

A/N: this is an AU story so some of our beloved characters may seem a tad OC at times an it is done on purpose. (don't worry i will keep them as close to their characters as i possibly can but since Emma has grown up in the Enchanted Forest in this story, her charater will be the one that is the most OC of them all.) I also want to thank Hipogriff-tamer for beta'ing this for me. I also wanted to say that i am aware that i have changed a few small details from the original canon it's done on purpose.

The Course of True Love

Chapter 7

Emma awoke the morning after the ball and just lay there looking out her chamber window. In a few hours she would be on her way and she truly couldn't wait to begin. She wondered where they would sail to first and what wonders she would see. Sighing, she rose slowly and tried to decide what to wear for the journey. Most of her wardrobe had been packed up the night before and all that was left were ball gowns, a few day dresses and one riding outfit. Quickly deciding on the riding outfit, she dressed and then called a servant to take her trunks to the harbor. She looked around the room she had spent her entire life in. She would miss it, she knew that, but she also knew that she needed time away from her royal life. As excited as she was to be going on her little adventure she was sad to be leaving and a little scared. She had never been out on her own before and that terrified her but at the same time elated her. Taking a last look around the room she had grown up in she wanted to make sure she had packed everything that she needed on her journey.

Once she was satisfied that she had everything she wanted to take with her, she stepped out of her room where she was met by her father. "Papa, thank you again for allowing me to go," she told him after hugging him.

"Emma, you know that I want nothing but your happiness. Your mother is right you know. You won't find your happily ever after behind these walls. Like your parents you need to be free. We should have known that you would have inherited both of our adventurous spirits. Now do you have everything you wish to take with you?" he asked the latter hoping that she didn't catch the sadness in his tone. He would miss his baby girl more than any words could say and it was killing him to let her go though he knew that one day he would have to share her and he was not looking forward to that day one bit. All he wanted to do was hold onto her for a little longer before the pirate stole her away.

"I think so. I mean I didn't pack my sword but I did pack my dagger."

"That is good, Emma, but I would feel better if you brought your sword with you."

"Why?" she asked cocking her head and looking at her father with a quizzical look on her face.

"I have extracted a promise from your pirate to continue your lessons."

"Really!" she exclaimed surprised more that her father had just addressed Killian as her pirate than the fact that he had extracted a promise from said pirate.

"Yes, he after all could teach you far more than I ever could, seeing as he bested me only this morning," he told her cheekily.

"PAPA!"

"What? I wanted to be sure that he could protect you, Emma. You cannot fault me for wanting you safe."

"No, I suppose I can't," she said with a small giggle.

"Now I believe that we have a ship to get you aboard, Princess. Shall we go. I think your pirate is anxious to be off," he said with a small chuckle. He had not failed to see his daughter blush when he called the pirate hers. As much as he hated the thought he knew there was no use in fighting fate. If the pirate was her True Love then he would wish them well but until then he could hold out hope that she would still be his little girl for a bit longer. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he offered her his arm with a small smile.

"Oh, wait, my sword," she said running back into her room to retrieve her sword belt which held her most prized possession; the sword her father had given her on her sixteenth birthday.

"Now we can go," she said with a laugh.

Snow greeted them at the caste doors and then pulled Emma into her arms hugging her tightly. "I'm going to miss you, my darling daughter," Snow said in a teary voice.

"I'll miss both of you, too," she said giving both her parents a hug before they left the castle arm in arm making their way on foot to the harbor.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Killian returned to his ship and made sure that everything was ready for his princess's arrival. He was surprised to see his men dressed in clean clothes and wondered if they wanted to make an impression on the young princess.

"Men, as you know today we embark on a journey. But I have been given a pardon from the royal family and they wish me to head their new navy. I have said that I will take their offer but it's up to you to follow me or not. The position will not be given to us until the princess is returned to this port though so you have time to think on your decision," he said addressing his crew.

"Captain…." one of them dared speak up.

"Yes?"

"You know that we will follow you no matter where you go. I cannot speak for my fellow ship mates but I will gladly follow you where you lead."

"Aye!" the rest of the crew shouted causing Killian to nearly burst with pride.

Just then he saw the royal family on the docks. He quickly made his way off ship to greet them.

"Captain, I trust that you have spoken to your crew about the matter we discussed this morning," Charming said in greeting.

"Aye, your Majesty, I have and they all have agreed to your terms."

"Splendid," Snow said with a grin.

Emma wondered what her parents were talking about but decided to wait and ask Killian about it later.

"Emma, be safe, my daughter," Snow said taking her daughter into her arms and embracing her tightly.

Emma returned her mother's embrace not knowing when she would get to see her parents again. She then embraced her father. "Remember what I said this morning, Emma."

"I will," she returned and was about to board the ship when a blue light suddenly was before her.

"Blue?!" she was surprised by the fairy's appearance.

"Your Highness, may I speak to you alone before you depart?" the fairy asked of her princess.

"Of course, Blue," she told the fairy before they walked some distance away as not to be overheard by those on the dock.

Charming and Snow watched as Emma and Blue walked some distance from them and then turned back to Hook. "Captain we have something for you that we thought would be beneficial on your journey," Snow said nodding to her husband who withdrew a small pouch from his cloak and handed it to the pirate before him.

"What's this?" Killian asked taking the pouch from the king's hand.

"Why don't you open it and see, Captain," Snow said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Killian untied the small sack and was stunned speechless when he looked inside. He couldn't believe they would in trust him with so many and he couldn't wait to show his princess his parting gift.

"Thank you, your Majesties," he managed to say once he found his voice awed by their generous gift.

They simply nodded as they waited for Emma to return from her talk with the fairy.

 _Meanwhile…_

"So, what did you wish to tell me, Blue?"

"I actually wished to give you a gift, your Highness."

"Oh…"

Blue asked her to hold out her hand and then touched her wand to the princess's palm. After the blue light dissipate a small bottle was within the princess's hand. "Blue?"

"Your Highness, this gift will be necessary on your journey."

"How so? And what is it? What does it do?" Emma asked looking at the small bottle in her hand.

"Your Highness, there is a reason you are drawn to Captain Hook and while on your journey of self discovery you will find out why that is. When the time is right you will know when to take it. It will do you no harm but protect you. It works with your magic and will follow your will for as long as you wish it to," she told the princess and then leaned in closer to Emma and whispered to her what the potion was for making the princess blush at what she was insinuating.

Emma was shocked to learn what the potion was used for and looked at Blue for a reason why she was given it in the first place. After all she was still an innocent and had never…"Blue, why do I need this? I mean I haven't…I mean I don't…"

"You will though, your Highness. I had a vision and that is the reason I am giving it to you."

"But my parents…."

"They will not find out, your Highness, so do not fear their reaction."

Emma could only nod, still in shock by what she held in her hand. She placed the potion in her cloaks interior pocket before returning to her parents and her pirate.

"Emma, what did Blue want?" Charming asked.

"She just wanted to wish me well on my journey," she said hoping that the blush had receded before she had returned to her parents side.

Charming gave his daughter a look that said he didn't believe her but didn't press her for the real reason. Giving her one last hug he allowed the pirate to lead her onto the ship.

"Blue gave her something I just know it," Charming said as they watch Emma disappear onto the ship.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked her husband.

"You didn't notice that she was blushing, Snow?"

"Well, she did seem a bit flustered, now that you mention it. But I am sure it's nothing. Perhaps something for seasickness, after all Emma has never been on a ship before. There is no telling how it will affect her," she told her husband as she looked longingly up at the ship that was taking her daughter away from her for who knows how long. She could only hope that Emma would get homesick and wish to return sooner rather that later.

"I doubt it was something for seasickness, Snow. That would hardly constitute a blush."

"Charming, let it go. What ever it was, I am sure Blue had a good reason to give it to her."

Killian brought her on board and introduced her to the crew whom she graciously greeted and made an effort to learn each of their names. Then he showed her to her cabin letting her know that if she ever needed anything his cabin was right next door, which caused a blush to form on her lovely face, before telling her that they would be shoving off in a few moments and if she wanted to give her parents one last farewell she should be back on deck. She nodded before telling him that she would be up in a moment. He bowed before leaving her to get settled in.

She looked around the small space she had been given. Though larger than most passenger cabins the room was still small. There was a small bed on one side of the room and a wardrobe on the other with a small built in bookcase next to it. In the center of the room was a small table with a single chair beside it. She saw her trunks near the wardrobe and quickly made her way to them, depositing Blue's potion within before laying her cloak on the back of the chair and hurrying out of the cabin to rejoin the crew on the upper deck.

She saw Killian at the helm and watched as he began to shout orders to his men. She couldn't help but admire him from where she stood. As the ship began to pull away from the docks she made her way to the railing and gave her parents one last farewell wave. They waved back and wished her well on her journey, reminding her to write often, with her shouting back that she would.

Once they were out at sea, Emma made her way to the helm where Killian was steering the ship. "So, Captain, where are we heading to first?" she asked as she came to stand by his side.

"I thought I would take you to one of my favorite realms to begin with, Princess." He was a little upset by the fact that she was once again using his title and not his name and was resolved to ask her why the change.

"Oh, and where is that, Captain?"

"Camelot, of course."

"Seriously?!" she grinned happily.

"Aye!" he grinned, "It's the one place a pirate like me is welcomed. You see in Camelot everyone is treated as an equal which is why I love the realm so much. That and its natural beauty," he told her with a sly wink.

"And how long will it take to get there exactly?" she asked coming to stand closer to him.

"Not long considering the gift your parents have bestowed upon me," he answered before he pulled from inside his long leather coat a small satchel and handed it to her. "Go ahead and open it," he said softly.

She took the satchel from him and pulled the leather tie that held the small bag closed revealing a full pouch of magic beans. She looked between him and the satchel and back again not believing what she was seeing.

"They gave you all of these?" she finally asked as she looked back up at him.

"Aye, Princess they did."

"Wow…" was the only thing she could say so overwhelmed by her parent's gift to the pirate standing beside her.

"Would you like to do the honors, your Highness?" he asked taking one of the beans from the sack and handing it to her.

She merely nodded and walked to the side of the ship. Looking back at him he gave her a nod and she threw the bean into the sea, watching as it turned into a swirling vortex right before her eyes.

"Men, man your stations…. Princess, come here," he said and she returned to his side. He pulled her in front of him and he whispered into her ear, "Hold on tightly, Princess." He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and told her to place her hands on the wheel of the ship.

She did as he asked trying to get her heart beat under control at his nearness. "I suggest that you brace yourself. Next stop. Camelot!" Killian said as he steered the ship towards the portal.

To say that falling through a portal was not a frightful experience would have been a lie, she was downright scared but held on to the wheel and leaned back against Killian's chest bracing herself as the ship fell through the portal. When they surfaced minutes later she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. The combination of falling through the portal and being so close to Killian made her knees buckle and she almost fell when he stepped away from her moments later but her grip on the wheel prevented her from collapsing to the deck.

"Welcome to Camelot, Princess," he said with a mischievous smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i own nothing, sadly enough, all characters belong to their respective owners, which isn't me, unfortunately.

A/N: this is an AU story so some of our beloved characters may seem a tad OC at times an it is done on purpose. (don't worry i will keep them as close to their characters as i possibly can but since Emma has grown up in the Enchanted Forest in this story, her charater will be the one that is the most OC of them all.) I also want to thank Hipogriff-tamer for beta'ing this for me. I also wanted to say that i am aware that i have changed a few small details from the original canon it's done on purpose.

The Course of True Love

Chapter 8

 _"Welcome to Camelot, Princess," he said with a mischievous smirk._

As soon as those words left her pirates mouth she looked to the shore line in front of the ship. She had to hold in a gasp at the beauty that was before her. She could see the castle from where she stood on the ship as well as the village that stood at the base of the castle. The castle and village were surrounded by forest, but it was the field of pink in the distance that held her attention.

"Killian….I…." she breathed completely unable to form words as she stared at the field.

He smiled completely unseen by her when he heard her say his name once more. Yet he was completely taken by surprise when she turned in his arms and placed a chaste kiss to his stubble covered cheek whispering a thank you as she pulled away.

"You're welcome, Swan," was the only thing he could manage to get passed his lips so surprised by her show of affection.

"Killian, may I ask what that sea of pink is?" she asked as she pointed towards the field beyond the village.

"I see you discovered one of Camelot's marvels, your Highness. Those would be middlemist flowers. They only grow here in Camelot. They say it is because the sorcerer Merlin used his magic to create the field for his true love. The flower is traditionally used here as a courting gift," he explained as they prepared to dock.

"So, what would you like to see first?"

"I think it would behoove me to greet the royal family first. Then I think I would like to see the field in person. I think I will change before we leave the ship, Captain. It would not be seemly to visit the royal family wearing a riding outfit," she teased.

"As you wish," he stated bring her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it which in turn caused her to inhale sharply. She gave him a wobbly smile before turning to leave. His thoughts then turned to the last time he had been in Camelot. He had saved the king's life and had been granted an honorary knighthood though he was never comfortable with having that was a pirate after all. A villain not a hero. One thing had come of his last visit though and that was he had found a friend in Arthur which had been very unexpected.

So lost in his thoughts he missed his princess returning. When she was once again at his side she asked if he was alright and giving her a nod he turned to look at her. She was wearing a light blue gown with gold accents and she had braided her golden hair.

"So will this do to be presented to the royal family?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Aye," was the only thing his mind could come up with so entranced was he by the beauty standing before him.

"Shall we, Captain?"

He masked his disappointment at the use of his title once more but led her off the ship and into the village beyond the dock. He wasn't the least bit surprised to be met by a gathering from the royal guard shortly after arriving in the village.

"Princess Emma of Misthaven, we welcome you to Camelot, your Highness," one of the guards said before another spoke up, "Their Majesties, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, welcome you here, milady and wish to extend an invitation to stay at the castle during your visit."

Emma was shocked that they even knew that she was coming in the first place since she herself had not known until she was on the ship in Misthaven.

"Please tell their Majesties I would be honored to stay with them as long as my escort is allowed the same curtsy."

"They expected as much, your Highness and we are to extend it to those traveling with you."

Looking at Killian who gave her a small nod she turned back to the guard, "Then thank you for your hospitality."

They were shown into the castle and were then presented to the king and queen.

"Princess Emma and her escort Captain Jones, your Majesties," the guard said as way of introducing the pair to the royal court of Camelot.

Emma was a little shocked by how Killian had been introduced and made a mental note to herself to ask how they knew him.

"Princess Emma," the queen said with a smile, "It has been so long since I last saw you. In fact, you were just a babe. Let me look at you my dear."

Emma was surprised that the queen knew her but she allowed the queen her fill. "You look so much like you mother but there is a lot of your father in you too as you have inherited his coloring and not your mother's," the queen said taking Emma's arm and leading her away from Killian to a small bench near the open balcony.

Arthur walked up to Killian, "I see you have found what you have been seeking Captain," reminding the pirate of the conversation they had had the last time Killian had been in Camelot.

"Aye, your Majesty, I have and I have every intention of holding on to it with everything that I have." Killian's eyes never left his princess as he spoke to the reigning monarch.

"That is good to hear. Though I do have to ask how you won her families approval," the king asked him.

"Because, your Majesty, it would seem that fate has decided to bless me with the most precious treasure of all. True Love."

"Is that so! Well, that is something to celebrate, Captain. It isn't everyday one finds their True Love. And knowing who her parents are they couldn't exactly say no, now could they. So how did you meet her. May I ask?"

"She challenged me to a duel on the eve of her eighteenth birthday," he told the king with a small chuckle.

"Really! But then again her father is a well known swordsman. He would have taught her well. I am just surprised that she challenged you, my friend."

"As was I, your Majesty, as was I."

"So back to my early question…."

Killian gave a low groan but answered the curious monarch, "Well, her father did challenge me to a duel, which he lost, and her mother readily accepted me as I am, but to answer your Majesties question, I don't know how I won their approval. I still feel like I need to prove myself to them even after they have promised to pardon me and my men."

"They have offered you a pardon!" Arthur was shocked.

"Aye, and my men and I are going to accept it once we return the princess from her journey."

Arthur was surprised that his friend was going to accept the pardon when he had not accepted when he himself had offered him one. But then again he had nothing to offer the pirate in return other than the honorary knighthood that his friend had begrudgingly accepted. Arthur looked at the pirate whom had saved his life once upon a time. He had always seen the good in the Captain even if the pirate did not see it in himself. He looked over to where his wife was sitting by the young princess and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Yes, fate had indeed thrown a rare jewel in his friends lap and by his friend's reaction it was one he would guard with his whole being.

Killian kept his eyes on the two women but his gaze continued to fall on the blonde hair princess who had somehow in so little time stolen his heart. As he gazed at her he recalled the last time he had been to Camelot and the conversation he had had with its King.

So lost in thought, he didn't see Emma walking back towards him until she gently lay her hand on his arm.

"Killian are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Aye. Sorry, love, my mind wondered."

"That's alright. But we are being shown to our chamber and then I would like to see that field," she said the last with a grin.

"As you wish, love," he said with a small grin of his own as he followed her from the room.

They were shown to their chambers which were right next to each other. After the guard left, Emma told Killian she would be ready in a moment she just needed to freshen up a bit. He bid her farewell and entered into his own chamber and closed the door before leaning against it heavily.

He desperately wanted to kiss his princess. The need to be near her nearly overwhelming him. He had thought that this might happen and he had thought he was prepared for the torture he knew he was going to have to endure but nothing had prepared him for this overwhelming need inside him. He was doomed, he thought as he exhaled the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. The king's words reverberating through his head. It was true he had found what he had been seeking even if he had not known what it actually was at the time. But he would fight to keep Emma. His motto of _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets_ running through his head. He would indeed fight for his princess to his last breath if need be. She had become so important to him in so short a time. He was sure that if he were to lose her then he would surly perish for he could no longer see his life without her in it. He was determined to get her to fall in love with him if it was the last thing he did. His thoughts then went to the small kiss she had bestowed upon him when they had come through the portal and she had gotten her first glimpse of Camelot. He had been too shocked by the spontaneous action that he had not responded to her show of affection and now he desperately wished he had instead of just kissing her hand.

Emma hummed to herself as she slashed some cool water onto her face, she had decided not to change back into her riding outfit. She stood looking out the chamber window thinking about her pirate. She didn't know what had possessed her to kiss Killian after they went through the portal and she had gotten her first glimpse at a new realm, but she couldn't get it out of her head. Some part of her wished that he would have returned her token of appreciation but he had only kissed the back of her hand. As much as the kiss to her hand made her heart accelerate she wondered what it would be like to actually kiss him. To actually feel his lips on hers. Just the thought had her body clenching in ways she had never felt before. Why could she not get him out of her head. Why did she feel this overwhelming need to be close to him, to let every female within standing distance know that he was hers? She had never been a possessive person and the feelings that he evoked within her were frightening and new. Why did she want to know what it would be like for him to touch her? Why was it she felt so safe when his arms were around her. Could he really be the one she had been looking for. Her true love? She knew that Blue had told her parents that she would meet her true love in the most unexpected place and he would be someone that she would not necessarily have thought would fit the description of her true love. That she would met him on the eve of her eighteenth birthday which had been the day before last. Could Killian be her True Love? Is that why she had this feeling of being drawn to him. She wouldn't exactly be upset if he was found to be her true love. She liked the pirate more than was probably proper of a royal princess but she couldn't help it. He was just so, magnetic, charming, handsome. He was loved by his crew and greatly respected by them as well. Any woman would be lucky to have his love and she could only hope that she could win his.

Shaking her head, she headed for the door. She was ready to explore this new realm and she had the perfect guide waiting for her outside her door.


End file.
